Vingança
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: “Itachi estava morto, mas a verdadeira vingança começaria agora.” - OneShot


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Vingança**

Sabia que a partir do momento em que tomara a decisão de segui-lo aquilo havia se tornado inevitável. Ainda assim avistar Konoha fez com que bolhas de raiva, arrependimento e dúvida estourassem em seu estomago.

Teria que reviver questões e responder perguntas sobre coisas que gostaria de esquecer para sempre. Seria o preço por retornar e parecia caro demais. Mas em troca de tudo o que se veria obrigado a dizer, existia uma única pergunta para a qual precisava de resposta. Tinha evitado a interrogação durante os três dias de corrida até ali, empurrando-a para o para longe dos pensamentos com uma força cada vez maior; mas agora, parado com os portões da Vila da Folha a sua frente, a indagação pendurava-se na língua. Sasuke achou que iria se engasgar com ela se não a cuspisse logo.

- Porque fez tanto para me trazer de volta?

Tinham estado em silêncio por quase todo o tempo, e sua voz soou embargada, porém firme. Mais um passo e retornaria à vila, e uma vez dentro de Konoha essa pergunta perderia o sentido.

O sorriso de Naruto parecia um pouco forçado, Sasuke percebeu com um incomodo aperto no peito. Mas era um sorriso mesmo assim, e era mais do que merecia.

- O motivo para eu querer que você voltasse ainda é o mesmo pelo qual eu tentei te impedir de ir embora. Você é meu amigo. É o primeiro laço que consegui formar.

Já conhecia essa resposta. Quase a tinha decorado e esperava por ela. Mas ainda assim não podia compreender.

- Você não precisava mais de mim. Existem outras pessoas que são importantes para você agora. Era mais fácil apenas ter me esquecido e permanecer ao lado delas. Você não precisava ter ido tão longe. – essa era a verdade, a lógica de Naruto simplesmente não fazia sentido.

Dessa vez não havia mais sombra de sorriso no rosto do outro, mas sim uma irritação contida a custo. Pouco menos do que raiva.

- De todo mundo você é o único que não tem o direito de me dizer esse tipo de coisa. Também tinha pessoas que se importavam você e virou as costas para todas elas para poder matar seu irmão. Não conseguiu esquecer os laços que tinham se partido, mesmo que nada pudesse trazê-los de volta. Você sabe melhor do que eu que não é possível esquecer, Sasuke.

Azul contra negro, como tantas vezes até ali, quando os dois se encararam frente a frente. Pedir perdão seria tolice. Não se arrependia tanto assim. E, além do mais, nada mudaria seus atos, seria ridículo dizer que se arrependia de qualquer coisa quando tinha alcançado seu objetivo. Itachi estava morto.

Mas, por algum estranho motivo sentia que a verdadeira vingança só começaria agora. Não haveria mais ódio, ou solidão. Não viveria mais de uma maneira deplorável. Esquecer as palavras que por anos a fio tinham ecoado por sua mente seria a desforra final.

Embora aquelas coisas que não podem ser esquecidas continuassem existindo.

- Não sei se tenho o direito de voltar, Naruto. – as palavras soaram como um suspiro, meio destoante da expressão séria que tentava manter.

- É tão difícil dar esse passo? – o outro perguntou com uma voz exasperada, olhando Konoha por trás do enorme portão. – Eu não vou te deixar voltar atrás. Fiz uma promessa à Sakura-chan, e já demorei demais para cumprir.

Depois de tudo sabia que não devia ser uma surpresa ver que Naruto ainda se apegava àquela promessa, mas era. A única promessa que tinha feito fora para si mesmo, e era uma promessa de morte.

- Obrigado... Por me fazer voltar. Por perdoar. – Sasuke murmurou em meio a um suspiro, sentindo-se vencido. Por algum motivo sentia-se extremamente infantil com essas palavras, mas não era algo que importasse muito.

- Você é meu melhor amigo... – foi só o que Naruto falou, mas era o suficiente.

Era a resposta que o faria voltar e encarar o julgamento de todos na vila. Sem perceber, também acabara se fiando naquela crença de Naruto de que tudo poderia voltar a ser como antes.

E então, sem que soubesse o motivo, viu um sorriso estranhamente maldoso se espalhar pela face do garoto, mas não demorou para entender a razão por trás dele... Ela se fez bem clara quando um tapa o atingiu no meio das costas, o impulsionando para frente. E sem querer tinha cruzado o portão que delimitava a Vila da Folha.

- Viu, não foi tão difícil. – O loiro disse enquanto ria abertamente.

E mesmo em meio à surpresa, Sasuke percebeu que também sorria. Tinha retornado afinal. A sensação era meio que de vertigem, não de todo desagradável, apesar da raiva que supunha que sempre fosse estar lá. Ainda assim não existia mais motivo para hesitar naquele portão.

- Vamos? – perguntou quando Naruto parou ao seu lado. – Acho que sua promessa só estará realmente cumprida quando você me arrastar até a frente da Sakura.

- Se eu fosse você não ficaria tão ansioso por isso, ela se tornou bem forte e você não tem sido exatamente seu modelo de príncipe encantado...

Sasuke respondeu com um soco no ombro do outro e um leve sorriso, sentindo que talvez não tivesse tanta paz quanto podia esperar.

* * *

**N/A:** Friendship é lindo! Apesar de não poder afirmar o mesmo da fic...

De qualquer forma, não custa pedir, né...? _Reviews?_


End file.
